DOCTOR WHO- A NEW BEGINNING
by Spocky99
Summary: This is THE 10TH DOCTOR, just an adventure with a NEW companion. they end up on a planet that the doctor has never been to before, what mysteries will the planet bring?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who

Chapter One – Troubles and Confusion

"I don't care!"

"Oh come on… You'll love it!"

"I'm sorry, but although you are an extraordinary man, I am NOT going to follow a person I just met saying 'oh come and have a look at my TARDIS' now am I?"

The doctor leaned against the wall and gave that small look of troubles and confusion at Eleanor while she rambled on about 'why it's bad to talk to strangers.' She wore light grey leggings and black baseball boots with a denim jacket, it had sandy coloured sleeves and hood, she also had a bright red tank top that illuminated her whole body.

"Look, of course it sounds weird at first but-"Eleanor put her fingers to his lips, while he gave her a look of disgust and a sign that he was intrigued.

"Just ssshhh…"Eleanor whispered, until she remembered that she still had her hand pressed up on a strangers face. "Ah, um terribly sorry there… I don't quite…"She took her hand down abruptly and crawled back into her shell almost. The doctor smiled at Eleanor and circled around her.

"I don't quite know what it is… but I like you… you make me laugh haha… see!?" The quirky ways of the doctor made Eleanor Smile.

"I suppose… One trip… couldn't hurt could it?" Said Eleanor wondering what on Earth she had got herself into.

"Not at all… Well Maybe… In fact it may be quite. Well like the present! Off to the TARDIS!" The gleam in his eyes told Eleanor that this was going to be something new.


	2. CHAPTER 2 WELCOME TO THE TARDIS

**DOCTOR WHO- CHAPTER 2 WELCOME TO THE TARDIS.**

The Doctor turned and started walking and Eleanor was soon to follow, after all she didn't want to be left alone in the back streets of London at midnight.

"So… You're called The Doctor?" asked Eleanor as they strolled through the dark alley ways of London.

"Yes… The Doctah!" He said Smiling at Eleanor.

"Well, Doctor Who?" she looked at him through the moon lit shadows and could see that he was amused. "What?" she looked at him confused.

"Well, that is my name… My God! You got it first time! Haha! Brilliant! Your not the first but…. Congratulations!" The doctor looked down at Eleanor with a big kiddie smile. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out, this made them both laugh. The silence flooded around them again. The fact that they had only met 30 minutes ago didn't leave them much to talk about.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to ask, What's your name?" The doctor stopped and turned to Eleanor.

"Erm Eleanor, Eleanor Smith… or Ellie for short." Eleanor smiled and looked at the ground as she got embarrassed easily.

"Well Eleanor Smith or Ellie, welcome to… I'm not quite sure really… Em… Ah, Welcome to the amazing world of time and space travel!" The doctor shook Eleanor's hand and smiled, yet again. They carried on for about 20 yards, that's when they reached the TARDIS. "AH! There she is! Miss Eleanor Smith, Welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor said this smiling more than ever.

Eleanor approached it smiling in a nervous manor. "Isn't it a bit small…? For… Two People?" The doctor smiled and laughed.

"Well… Go and have a look inside… You may be surprised!" He held the doors open to the TARDIS. "Go on then." The Doctor smiled at Eleanor again. She stepped inside the TARDIS and she felt her heart skip a beat, it was like something only the wildest people could ever dream of.

"What the fudge!?" Eleanor ran out of the TARDIS to analyse the outside. "How the ffff?" Eleanor looked at the doctor in a need of help and confusion.

"First reaction, always seems weird to people, I don't know why but…. Yes this is a plant from my home planet… she's a… living thing… and she's the last one.." The doctor had changed from smiling vigorously to a blank face of sorrow.

"Oh my god! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean-"Eleanor felt a massive weight come down on her shoulders before the doctor started talking again.

"And now, here I am, telling my secrets to a girl I just met." The doctor looked up at the star filled sky's avoiding eye contact with Eleanor, she couldn't help but feel awful about what she had caused the doctor to feel.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to cause." Eleanor stopped herself before she made herself cry. Maybe it was just because she just met him and caused him so much distress and pain. It gripped her brain every time she had to look at him. The doctor looked down from the sky at Eleanor.

"Look, don't worry about me. Even when times she does, well, go and die, there's always that one tiny bit of life left, just enough so that I can keep her alive." The doctor smiled and rubbed his hand softly alone the side of the TARDIS, it looked like it almost comforted him. "Well, no point standing here now is there?"

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, leaving Eleanor stood like a lamp post. Alone and motionless, Eleanor's mind was buzzing. The way the doctor could change his emotions so quickly confused Eleanor. She was lost in a chain of thoughts.

The doctor popped his head outside the TARDIS door and called to Eleanor, who was still in a daze. "Are you coming or what? I thought it was a bit quiet… Come On… Ellie!" Eleanor snapped back into what she thought was reality.

"Er Coming!" Eleanor took one last breathe of the polluted London air and stepped back into the TARDIS.


	3. CHAPTER 3- ROSE

CHAPTER 3- ROSE

"So, where'd you want to go?" The doctor asked with his eyes targeted on the heart of the TARDIS, his hands resting on a few cogs and buttons.

"Erm." Eleanor didn't know what to say. She'd never time travelled before so her mind was out of ideas.

"How about… Barcelona! I was supposed to go there… with a friend but… She… She… Had to go." The Doctor started fiddling with buttons and gadgets on the TARDIS.

"What was her name..?" Eleanor said softly trying not to choke on her words. The Doctor stopped and looked into Eleanor's with great sadness in his eyes, not breaking for even a second.

"Rose. Her name was Rose Tyler." The Doctor rubbed his face with his hand and then later through his hair, he held his hand at the back of his head. "She… She is alive… It's just I can never see her again." The Doctor took his hand down and looked to the floor.

Eleanor looked at The Doctor "W-why?" she looked into his eyes, she noticed they were tear filled even though he wasn't looking at her, she saw a lone tear run down his cheek and fall to the floor.

"She… She's trapped. Her and her family. They're stuck in a parallel universe. But. But I can't get her back… When. When we were sealing the barriers between the Universes… she. She lost grip… And she got sucked in. luckily, her dad from the other universe… just as she lost grip… he grabbed her… and he saved her life. It was all in slow motion, you know? She shouted for me. I couldn't do anything and I just had to let her go. I had to leave her and if it wasn't for her dad… she would be dead. And, I wouldn't be able to do anything but stand there… just stand there and watch." By this point The Doctor had tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't even notice. He didn't even care. Eleanor stared at The Doctor. Her mouth was wide open, ready to speak words she could never say. Her heart sank. She couldn't even express any emotions- at least she thought she couldn't, she had tears streaming down her cheeks too. She just wanted to run away and never see The Doctor ever again. She had caused him so much pain in the past five minutes.

"I-I." Eleanor didn't know how to speak. Words, sentences, gone. "I'm so sorry." Eleanor somehow managed how to form a sentence. The Doctor looked up from the floor, he had bright red eyes and cheeks, his eyes stung from all the salty tears. He smiled and looked away from Eleanor again.

"It's… its ok, just don't let me do the same thing happen to you. Don't let me kill you."

**So guys, sorry if this is short, I couldn't write anymore… I got way too depressed, hope you all like it and I'll get some more chapters up as soon as **** x**


	4. CHAPTER 4- A NEW PARADISE

**CHAPTER 4- A NEW PARADISE**

The TARDIS door opened once again and out stepped The Doctor and his emotionally damaged companion, Eleanor. "Well, that was rough… so…. Um… Where are we?" Asked Eleanor amazed at the new found land she was facing.

"Em… I'm not quite sure actually, just to be honest." The Doctor was amazed as Eleanor was with this new land, it was almost a new paradise. They stood on the edge of a massive cliff, they could see across the land for miles. The land was covered with red palm trees that had orange coconuts growing on them, the ground was covered with sand although there was no sign of water anywhere.

"It's beautiful. Where ever this is, it is truly beautiful." Eleanor smiled in a daze looking across the red jungle with the gentle warm breeze blowing past them.

"Well, I've said this so many times, don't even think about wandering off. I mean, I don't even know what's out there. So, for the love of god, don't wander off." The Doctor stared at Eleanor until she looked back at him and stopped smiling so she knew that what he was saying was serious.

"Er, ok, I promise I won't wander off." Eleanor looked at The Doctor and felt awkward as he kept on staring at her, even when she looked away, when she looked back he would still be targeted on her.

"Good. Now, every time I go somewhere it always leads to trouble… Let's go find it!" The doctor leapt down from a pile of rocks and ran down the hill with a skip in his walk.

"Hang on!" Eleanor called after The Doctor who was already half way down the steep bank.

"It looks like this place is uninhabited. There doesn't seem to be a water supply, but somehow, the trees can still grow… Well I am stumped." The Doctor leaned against a tree and contemplated his surroundings. He grabbed a hand full of sand and placed half of it in his mouth. Eleanor stared at The Doctor in shock and amusement.

Eleanor laughed "May I ask, Why did you do that?" The doctor spat out the sand, wiping it from his tongue at the same time. Eleanor laughed even more at him as he struggled to wipe his mouth clean of sand.

"I did that, to see if there is any water anywhere near… It doesn't seem like there is any on this part of this island or planet or whatever." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as the blazing sun was bearing down on them both with extreme heat. "We better not stay out here for too long, I mean it may not get any cooler, I could just get hotter, and then we may not be here for much longer…" The doctor took off his jacket and found some shade under a tree.

"So, we should leave… we should really go." The Doctor smiled at Eleanor and helped her down from the rocks by taking her hand. She jumped down and smiled. "Thanks." She blushed and smiled once again. The Doctor let go of her hand and they walked into the forest unaware of what would follow.

**So guys, what do you think? :D if it seems to repeat itself it's probably because I find most of my inspiration at 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning when I've got nothing else to think about. So don't forget to review and carry on reading :D Spocky X**


	5. CHAPTER 5- JUMP

**DOCTOR WHO CHAPTER 5- JUMP**

"Aw look at the cute little mouse thing! AW! Oh my god it's adorable!" Eleanor knelt to the ground to go and pick up the mysterious creature. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Eleanor and snapped back to remember that neither he nor Eleanor had ever seen this creature ever in their lives.

"DON'T! Don't touch that!" The Doctor stuck out his arm as if he would be able to catch Eleanor's arm somehow. She sat up and lifted her hands above her shoulders, she turned to The Doctor and widened her eyes and tilted her head.

"What? It's just a little mousey thing… What harm could a little thing like that possibly do?" She stood up and continued to look at the creature.

"What harm could it do?! I've known tiny little flies to engulf a whole two headed lion within a matter of seconds! I just don't like small weird things." The Doctor pulled Eleanor back and stared at the creature.

"Well, when you put it like that… I don't like weird little things either." Eleanor was too curious to look away from the mouse-creature now and she didn't really have any intension to stop. The Doctor knelt down to get a closer look at it. It was sat washing its face with its front paws and hadn't moved ever since Eleanor noticed it.

"I… want to know what you are." The Doctor looked at the mouse in deep concentration. He stood up and grabbed a small twig from off of the floor.

"Doctor? What are you going to do?" Eleanor watched the doctor as he examined the creature while holding the stick in his hand.

"Oh, nothing… Just going to-" The doctor through the stick at the mouse-creature and backed away. The creature got a fright and grew needles on its back, it turned to Eleanor and The Doctor let out an awful high pitched screech.

"Oh sshhii-"Eleanor started backing away from the animal.

"I'm not quite sure whether to run or…" The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows and moved closer to the screeching animal. By this time it had almost tripled in size it had started growing claws and screeching even more.

"Are you serious? You're moving closer!" Eleanor shouted at The Doctor over the ear bursting screams. He turned to Eleanor and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Noo, obviously not." He shouted sarcastically. He looked back at the animal; it had started to grow tusks. He turned around to Eleanor and he realised that it was time to leave; the horrified look on Eleanor's face showed him it was. "RUN! JUST RUN!" The Doctor ran past Eleanor and grabbed her arm with the viscous animal chasing them. By this time it was almost the size of a big dog and they both didn't want to stick around to see what would happen.

"What happens if we get tired?!" Eleanor shouted as they sprinted through the red trees. The viscous animal was almost biting their heels but it was too big to fit through the gaps in the tree's that Eleanor and The Doctor could, instead it had to swerve in-between two or three at a time.

"I don't know! I know I have been in a lot of these situations but, -it could climb trees and we can't go downhill because it'll catch up!" The Doctor and Eleanor reached a mountain; they scrambled up it hoping the creature would find difficulty climbing the rough incline.

"Doctor! This is a bloody volcano!" They both looked up at the top of the mountain which was exploding like a firework; the hot lava was raining down on the above ground. They both looked at each other as they ran, they both knew that there was nowhere else to go but up. They fell and slid as they tried to climb the crumbling surface. The blood thirsty animal was getting hit by the falling rock created by The Doctor and Eleanor but yet it still didn't slow it down.

"What are going to do when we reach the top?!" Eleanor looked at The Doctor and she saw his face turn grey.

"Wait! Look! There's an Ocean!" The doctor pointed down at the opposite side of the volcano where there was a cliff hugging the deep blue water. "Quick we need to go there!" they started to run down the right hand side of the volcano, knowing that the creature could grab them any second. It was slipping and sliding as it was moving down the volcanoes fragile surface.

"Oh my god!" Eleanor slipped over and quickly pulled herself up, The Doctor was about three metres away from her as they reached the cliff edge.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor turned to Eleanor.

"I suppose I have to!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and they continued running to the edge.

"Jump!" The leapt off the cliff hand in hand, screaming and fell into the refreshing, life-saving, deep blue water.

**So there you go, my longest chapter, it may not be that long but deal with it, only joking ;D sorry... If it took a while to get this up, I didn't have any inspiration until now. But, tell me what you thought about this and I will improve my next 'masterpiece' to your standards ;) Spocky X **


	6. CHAPTER 6- OUT OF THE BLUE

**DOCTOR WHO CHAPTER 6- OUT OF THE BLUE**

"ELLIE? ELLIE?" The Doctor was at the surface of the water. Lost. "ELEANOR?" He looked around across the blue. When they hit the water, they got pulled away from each other by the current. He went under the surface struggling to find her, his new companion. His new friend. She was gone and he thought it was his entire fault. "ELEANOR PLEASE!" The Doctor pushed back his hair which was covering his eyes at the time. He crashed his hands down into the water, wishing it was solid, his hands just sunk, they were useless.

"DOC-?" Eleanor reached the surface gasping for air, before being dragged under by her incompatibility to swim.

"ELEANOR!" The Doctor shouted towards where he heard her voice. He started to swim to where he heard her screams, he was lead on adrenaline and terror. Eleanor pushed her arms up to the surface with all her force trying to not drown and grab The Doctor's attention.

"DOCTOR!" Eleanor spluttered as she lifted her face out of the water. As he reached her he pulled her up to the surface and hugged her. "I- I thought you were gone!" Eleanor said gasping for breath and also crying.

"I will never, not try and save you, or anyone." They bobbed around in the water for a while just staying in the same position, being grateful that they were both alive.

"Thank you." Eleanor looked up at The Doctor who was still resting his head on Eleanor's with his eyes closed. The Doctor opened his eyes and lifted his head and looked down at Eleanor, he smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was holding you this tight." The Doctor loosened his grip on Eleanor. "We should probably find shore."

"Preferably away from the volcano?" The Doctor laughed at Eleanor's remark.

"Yes, that may be a good idea." The doctor looked around to find a sign of land away from the volcano and the beast that had nearly led them both to their deaths. "AH, there we go!" the doctor found shore about 1 mile from where they were at present. "Right, can you swim by yourself or do you need help? I don't want you nearly drowning again."

"Em, I should be fine."

"Are you positive? You don't sound it."

"I'm sure!" Eleanor smiled at the complication of The Doctor.

"Good… I hope." The Doctor started swimming and Eleanor followed. Although about 2 hours had passed, the sun was still unbearably hot and because Eleanor lived on the borders between England and Scotland, where ten degrees was classed as barbeque weather, she didn't find well over fifty degrees not to pleasant.

"Doctor, what time do you reckon it is here?" Eleanor said uncertain whether she was conscious or not.

"I reckon around… One or Two-ish. Why ask?" The Doctor turned and looked at Eleanor's bright red face. "Oh… I see… where did you say you lived again?"

"Borders, of Scotland and England, never over 30 degrees." Eleanor sank into the water to at least try and cool down. When she rose back up she realised how hot it actually was she watched the water evaporate from her arms in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, I see, well, we're about 100 meters away from shore now we'll find some shade and rest for a bit… hopefully." They both continued swimming to the shore. They stepped out of the water and headed for the forest of red palm trees.

"Oh, doctor, don't chuck sticks at mouse things." She laughed at what she said and The Doctor looked at her.

"How rude." The Doctor laughed and walked to a tree on the edge of the forest. "Look, you can see the volcano from here. I like volcanoes… I remember Pompeii… What a night!" The doctor sat and watched the volcano explode bursts of lava spread across the land they had just been standing on.

"What? Wait, never mind." Eleanor smiled and joined The Doctor. They both watched the volcano until it lit up the sky, deep into the hours of night.

"How many times did you look up at those very stars and think 'I'll never reach them' how many times?" The Doctor looked at Eleanor who was gazing at the explosive volcano.

"When I was younger, me and my best friend's, Amelia and Katrina. We would go out every night at around nine and we would talk about where we would go, who we would be and who we would meet. They always said I would go to space, 'reach Mars' they used to say… they still say it actually. The last time we ever done that together was before we all went to university. The 19th July 2007, our last night together as a trio under the stars." Eleanor looked up at the stars and then at The Doctor.

"See, your friends were right. In fact you're even further than Mars, you're somewhere undiscovered. How many people can say that? Excluding the first explorers of the Earth… but anyway there you go!" The Doctor laughed and smiled at himself and watched the stars until neither of them could stay awake any longer.

**Okay so, what do you think? This may be a bit out of character but, I have perfect reasoning; I have not watched Doctor Who in like… A month I think? So remember, review and follow! Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading this and I'll get another chapter up ASAP. :) Xx Spocky X**


End file.
